


Undisclosed

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Series: Stucky Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Embarrassment, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Living Together, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vague Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На данный текст автора вдохновило следующее: представьте, ваш ОТП в постели. Они лежат рядом, уставившись в потолок, оба смущены и немного встревожены после дикого, бурного, грязного секса, который у них только что был.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undisclosed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203452) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



Они лежали в постели, потные и запыхавшиеся, простыни едва прикрывали их тела. Оба уставились в потолок в шоке и смущении от того, что только что произошло – Стив едва ли мог представить, что это когда-нибудь случится. Потому что такое не должно было произойти; _не мог он заниматься сексом со своим лучшим с детства другом._   
Стив даже не мог понять, в какой момент спор перешёл в объятия; бессмысленное разногласие (он даже не мог вспомнить, в чём была суть) в одну секунду сменилось поцелуем таким жадным, словно завтра не наступит никогда. После этого от одежды избавились довольно быстро, и дальше всё случилось само собой, будто они уже не раз делали это. Скоро на Стиве остались только трусы, а Баки толкнул его на дива и опустился перед ним на колени. Если у них и были какие-то сомнения, то именно в тот момент.   
Молча, положив руку на резинку боксеров Стива, Баки посмотрел на него, как будто спрашивая разрешения. Стив заинтересованно наблюдал за ним, приоткрыв розовый рот. Он мог поклясться, что может кончить в ту же секунду. Впрочем, Баки не позволил бы ему так легко отделаться. Он целовал и облизывал, прикусывал, дразня Стива, сводя его с ума, пока тот не решил, что с него хватит, и не потащил Баки к себе в спальню.  
Даже умудрись он забыть всё случившееся ночью, Стив думал, что его тело обязательно напомнило бы на утро. По шее и груди были рассыпаны следы укусов, он даже не хотел видеть царапины, которые оставил на спине друга. Всё стало немного... дикими, мягко говоря. Баки навалился на Стива и ритмично задвигал бёдрами. Они перекатились снова, Стив оказался сверху и, схватив Баки за волосы, притянул его для жёсткого поцелуя. Это было безумно, сильно, необычно.  
Помимо наличия очевидных доказательств, его тело никогда бы не забыло удовольствие, подаренное ему Баки Барнсом, который, видимо, решил научить Стива трахаться всеми возможными способами.  
Стив мысленно ругнулся. Никак не мог отдышаться. Он исподтишка смотрел на Баки, чтобы понять, встревожен ли тот ситуацией так же, как сам Стив. Баки лежал совершенно неподвижно, закинув руку за голову и широко открыв глаза, всё так же пялясь в потолок. Стив прочистил горло, прежде чем позвать: 

\- Баки?  
\- Да?, - пробормотал Баки в ответ; тембр его голоса сейчас был совсем не таким как раньше, когда он стонал и бессвязно ругался в ухо Стиву.  
Стив тяжело сглотнул и не смог ничего сказать. Он даже не был уверен, что собирался.  
Еще одно долгое мгновение неловкого молчания прошло, прежде чем Баки сказал: 

\-  Хочешь сделать это снова?

  
Стив не стал думать дважды, прежде чем ответить:

\- Да, давай.


End file.
